One night
by violet167
Summary: One night to get away from the world and have a little fun.


_**I haven't posted in a long time because of midterms, assignments etc but i'm back to updating weekly now. Please check out my yona of dawn story. Lwfaw and All I need are being typed out and maybe Our lives (Will maybe update by tomorrow).**_

* * *

 **-One night-**

* * *

 **Misaki Pov**

I sighed thinking about today's events. I was consumed in work today when my mother fainted at home. I rushed home and took her to the hospital. She was okay now but I just wondered when my life will start going right.

I worked hard for everything I have since I was seventeen. To provide for my mother so she could stop working and to be able to send my sister off to school so she wouldn't deny going since we had little money. I on the other hand had a scholarship to study law but as time grew harder and money grew tighter I had to work side jobs while studying. Luckily, I got a stable job after I graduated but I still had to pay off a debt I had.

I sighed and picked up the drink I ordered from the bar. I wonder if every twenty five year old woman was having this problem. Probably not. They're probably out enjoying themselves and going on dates with men. Men! That was where my problem began. My father left us with that debt. I hated all men after that but as time went on I realised I shouldn't blame every male for my father's mistakes. That doesn't mean I would trust them so easily though. I still put up a guard.

Life was painful. I'm strong enough to get through it but sometimes it just gets tiring. I didn't ask for a debt. I didn't ask for high tuition. I didn't ask for a half crappy life but this was what I have and I'll accept it.

One good thing was the debt will soon be paid off. One thing off my shoulders and off my mother. She still worries me about paying the debt alone and that she should help but I don't want her working. She's done enough for us when we were kids and now it was my turn as the oldest child to help her. I sacrificed everything I wanted to do for her. I didn't regret it but I would to experience fun things other than work.

Would that really be possible? I was always so fixed on just working. I doubt that could happen.

"Long day?" A voice next to me said.

I turned and met the eyes of an emerald eye stranger. He had blond hair which was gel back and handsome features. I didn't notice until now that he was beside me.

To his question yes it's been a long day. Too much of a long day.

"Yea," I answered in almost a faint whisper. "It's been a very long day."

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

I sat at the bar watching the lady next to me sigh for like the hundredth time. It looked like her day wasn't going great just like mine. Glad to know I'm not the only one suffering today. Great.

Today I had to go through my 'family' constantly telling me I am simply a dog who did their work and if I hate them saying that I should have just died and then I wouldn't have to face all this.

Their words don't bother me but I wish I could get away from them. The further I try to move away from them they just bring me back. People told me I'm rich and lucky but I hated that. Who cared about the money? Everyone else but not me. That's why I never trust anyone. They were all just thinking of money. If I had no money they wouldn't glance at me. It was disgusting. Why are people like that?

I came to this bar to drink away a few of my problems. To just have a moment of peace to myself. To not have my family breathing down my neck telling me what to do and what not to do. Best believe I'm not anyone's dog. Never have been and never will be. All my life I've been an outcast. My mother had an affair with a butler and died having me. I wish she didn't. I hurt her from the start of my life. I guess karma was the life I'm living.

I want at least one happy moment in my life. Just a moment where I can be free. But where can I do that surrounded by fake people? Exactly! I couldn't.

I sighed watching the raven haired lady beside me. She must have been really fed up with life. She drowned another drink.

"Long day," I asked watching as she put down her drink and turned to me. I can now see her beautiful amber eyes. She also looked around my age.

"Yes," She answered in an almost faint whisper. "It's been a very long day."

She had the same thought of drinking the night away like me. I smiled. At least I wasn't alone in this bar sulking.

 **Normal Pov**

"My name is Takumi Usui and you?" Takumi said extending his arm to greet her.

Misaki just stared at his hand but after a moment she shook it. "Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Nice to meet you," Takumi said retreating back his hand. "How was today bad?"

The last thing Misaki wanted to do was talk to some random guy but she wanted to get those things off her chest. "My mom fainted today."

Takumi understood her pain. "My mother died when I was young."

Misaki felt sorry for him. Her mother wasn't always in the best conditions but she was still alive. She couldn't imagine a life without her mother. "I'm sorry."

Takumi smiled weakly. "It's okay."

"Family is what keeps us going," Misaki said playing with the rim of her glass using her finger.

"My family mistreated me from young. I don't think they keep me going."

"Oh! Sorry about that," Misaki was stunned since he looked like he lived a well of life. Looks could be deceiving.

"I know I'm a stranger but how about we have some fun?" Takumi suggested. He felt bored and wanted something to do. If their both sad why not do something with her.

"I'm not into that make love to some random person cause I'm depressed and shi-"

Takumi waved her off chuckling. "No there's a beach out back with a great view. I'm no pervert or stalker trust me."

Misaki wasn't so sure.

"You can kick my ass if anything happens and I'm sure in here is just making you more depressed," He was right in saying that. The mood in the bar was draining.

"Sure," Misaki agreed resting her glass on the counter to follow Takumi out back. If he tried something she will indeed kick his ass. Point blank period.

"What do you do for a living?" Takumi asked Misaki so the walk to the beach wouldn't be extra awkward.

"I'm a secretary for a small business but soon I'm getting interviewed to be a lawyer," Misaki replied thinking of that job she really wanted.

"Where is the interview?" Takumi wondered.

"Uhm….Walker inc I think," Misaki told him. It was some big company with lots of money.

Takumi smiled but she didn't see it. "Good luck."

"What do you do?" Misaki asked him in return. "I work at Walker inc."

"Really? We might be co workers," Misaki joked.

"Maybe," Takumi teased.

The awkwardness between them was gone and shortly after they arrived at the beach. He was right it did had an amazing view. It was peaceful and just what she needed to relax.

"It's pretty," Misaki said taking steps forward to then sit on the sand. The sand wasn't cold nor was it too hot, it was perfect. She sat and watched the waves while Takumi stood behind her. He thought of an entertaining thing to do.

Takumi grinned placing his jacket on the sand then walked up to the water. He bent over so Misaki could see him looking at something. "That's pretty cool," He said looking down in the water. He eyed Misaki's movements waiting for her to take the bait.

"What?" She wondered curious. What was he looking at.

"There's this thing in the water it's -come see it."

Misaki quickly stood up to see this amazing thing. She left her shoes and bag on the sand. She came closer to Takumi to see what it was. He pointed down at the water. "Where is it?"

"There," He pointed.

"I can-"

 _Splash!_

Misaki fell in the water while Takumi laughed his butt off. He couldn't believe he got her. It was hilarious until she got out the water with an angry look on her face.

Takumi couldn't control his laughter. "I'm sorry-"

It was too late to apologise. Misaki grabbed his hand and pushed him into the water but Takumi caught a good grip of her clothes and pulled her down with him. They got out the water trying to get air. Misaki splashed water at Takumi then wiped her face with water. Takumi splashed back some at her until she pushed him under again. He got out the water again to notice her laughing.

"That was funny," She chuckled.

Takumi laughed along with her. The water was getting a little chilly so he helped her out of it. They sat in silence on the beach watching the stars. They didn't know each other but they felt comfortable side by side.

"This is really beautiful," Misaki said looking up at the night sky.

"It's relaxing," Takumi commented as he too watched the sky. He placed his jacket in the ground so Misaki could lay back and watch the sky. He choose to lay on the sand as it wasn't cold.

"Why does it feel like tomorrow will come and this moment will mean nothing?" Misaki said sadly.

"I'm sure tomorrow will come and we'll feel better," Takumi told her. For him she made his night better.

"I hope so."

The night went on and the both of them laid on the sand getting to know each other. They didn't realise they were getting sleepy and fell asleep on the sand.

 **The next day.**

Misaki tossed and turned feeling weird on her bed. It was unusually breezy and she could hear birds and water. She slowly opened her eyes to be surrounded by sand. She jolt up now understanding she slept on the beach but what was worst was Takumi awake sitting next to her.

"You're awake," He greeted her.

"Morning! I can't believe we fell asleep out here," She rubbed her eyes trying to fully wake up.

"I don't mind. I woke next to a beautiful woman," Takumi teased watching her glare at him.

"Pervert," She mumbled. "I have to go home."

She stood up to grab her things.

"Wait. Here is my number,"He handed her a piece of paper.

Misaki took it. "What's this for?"

"When you feel sad and want someone to hang out with call me or just when you hang out just call me."

Misaki thought it over. She ripped the paper and took up the pen beside him. "Here's my number."

Takumi smiled that she was glad to see him again. "Thanks."

"Goodbye Usui," Misaki waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Misaki."

As Misaki walked away and Takumi sat on the beach they both thought last night wasn't so bad as they expected.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Review you thoughts. More updates to come soon no worries. You don't have to review please update this or that :) I've also just reached 60 stories yay!**_

 _ **Until next time ~ Violet.**_


End file.
